


Morgan Stark's Busy Day

by Jadeys_World



Series: To Be Worthy... [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeys_World/pseuds/Jadeys_World
Summary: A day in the life of Morgan Stark and her new living arrangements with the Avengers
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: To Be Worthy... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750603
Comments: 36
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wednesday!  
> It's short, it's incredibly sweet, and hopefully, it'll tide you over until Saturday when I can get the next chapter of No Man Can Win Every Battle up.  
> This story is from a prompt from Rjcarreno77, who wanted to see Morgan interacting with the Avengers. I thought it’d be fun to follow her for a day and see her life in the compound with them all. I’m not sure how many chapters there will be as I’m not sure which Avengers I’ll do—some are harder to come up with ideas for than others. If you’ve got any ideas of what Morgan could do with them (Bucky is taken care of already) or any other prompts you would like to see written inside this series or outside, let me know.

Morgan woke when the sun crept around her curtains. She was getting better at doing this, waking at the right time—for _her_ plans at least, not Momma’s. She was starting to think she might have some magic about this waking up thing like Peter had his magic with butterflies and birds. She didn’t tell anyone about her maybe-magic, though, because they might want her to stop using it. Momma didn’t like it when she snuck out, though Daddy did her favorite smile with his crinkly eyes when he heard about it even when he told her not to do it. 

She threw back her pink unicorn blankets, swung her legs around, and got to her feet. Her bedroom had the thickest and squishiest carpet in the whole building, and she loved walking on it with bare feet. However, she needed to put slippers on to go on her adventure because Peter's bedroom had a wooden floor, which got cold and made her toes curl up. 

Slippers on her feet, she turned back and tucked her Mister Trumpet Trunk plushie under the blankets, made sure he looked comfortable, then crept out of her room. She passed Momma and Daddy’s bedroom and heard the snorting snores Daddy was making. It made her giggle. She didn’t know how Momma could sleep next to that noise.

Past the bedrooms, through the living room, she got to the door and shifted from foot to foot. Friday hadn’t said no to her ever before, and Friday was her friend, but she always got a little tummy-twisty worry when she asked.

She made her voice as careful and polite as she could as she asked, “Friday, can you unlock the door for me, please?”

“You know your mother would rather you stayed within the apartment, Miss. Morgan.” Friday said.

This was routine, so Morgan wasn’t extra worried. “I know, but I’ll be careful and good, and if Petey doesn’t want me to stay, I’ll come back to my room.”

“As long as you do,” Friday said, and Morgan heard the click of the door unlocking.

Her tummy relaxing at once, Morgan pulled the door open with effort, as it was heavy, slipped out, and closed it really slowly behind her so no one would hear. When it was closed properly, she ran off down the halls to the bedroom where Peter, Uncle Rhodey, and all his friends lived.

She heard footsteps ahead of her, and she froze just inside the hall of bedrooms. Mister Steve appeared through a door and stopped when he saw her. He was wearing black sweatpants and a hoodie like Peter liked to wear. It was really early, so Morgan didn’t know why he was awake.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and Morgan bit her lip. She liked Mister Steve, and Peter did, too, so she knew he was good, but he liked rules. He might take her back to Momma and Daddy.

“Are you supposed to be here, Morgan?” he asked.

Morgan crossed her fingers behind her back and nodded eagerly. “Yeah. Petey knows I’m coming.”

That was almost true. Peter never seemed surprised when he woke up with her in his bed, and she was sure he didn’t mind. Maybe he didn’t know he knew, but he did deep down.

Mister Steve smiled slightly then said, “You better hurry then if he’s waiting for you.”

Morgan’s whole body relaxing with relief, she gave him a little wave then rushed along the hall to Peter's bedroom, which was between Mister Bucky's and Uncle Rhodey's. 

She pushed open the door and peered inside. It was a bit dark with the only light coming around the drapes, but she could see the shape of Peter on the bed, curled up with Spider-Albert beside him. Morgan wasn’t silly; she knew Peter only hugged Spider-Albert when she was there to see, but she loved that he made sure he was in his bed anyway.

She crept across the room and stood beside the bed. Peter wasn’t old, not like all Daddy’s friends who they lived with, but he was much older than Morgan. He didn’t look old when he was sleeping, though. He looked very young and like he needed to be looked after.

Morgan did her best to look after him, and Daddy did, too. Peter had lots of people that looked after him in their new home, and Daddy said Peter was the one that looked after them all most of all. Morgan wasn’t sure what that meant, but it was what Daddy said after the TV said Uncle Rhodey had a bad accident but Daddy said he was fine. He looked fine when Morgan saw him again, so maybe Peter really did look after him—maybe it was something he did with his magic.

Morgan patted his shoulder and said, “Petey, can I have cuddles?”

Peter's brow furrowed, and he made a grumbling sound, but he didn’t say anything she could understand. Instead, he shifted over on the bed to make room for Morgan and lifted up his arm.

Morgan giggled and kicked off her slippers, then climbed in with him. Peter’s arm wrapped around her at once, pulling her close to his chest where it was warm and where she felt extra safe. She grabbed Spider-Albert and tucked him between them, his head under her chin.

“Get some sleep, Mo…” Peter mumbled. “Busy day…”

Morgan gave a little giggle and snuggled in close. She could sleep a little while with Peter, and then maybe Momma and Daddy would let her eat breakfast in the big room with all Daddy's friends.

That would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long with this one. I had it written, but it needed edits. Before I had a chance to do that, I got ill, and so everything fell by the wayside. I'm back now, feeling better, so I'll be able to put some more time into this story.

Momma and Daddy said Morgan could have breakfast with Peter and all his friends, which made Morgan happy as they had special breakfasts, whereas she usually had Lucky Charms unless it was a weekend. She liked Lucky Charms, marshmallows were her favorite, but she liked the breakfast foods Peter and his friends made more.

They were making pancakes today, Peter and Mister Bucky, and Morgan was on a stool with them, though far away from the stove so she didn’t get burned. Morgan knew better than to touch the stove, but Peter was worried, so she didn't complain when he boosted her onto the stool and told her to stay there until he said.

Peter worried about her, and she worried about him. She had to wait all her years for him, and then he came back for a little while, then went on his vacation, and he came back sad and tired, sick, from that. She’d been worried about him for a long time, and Daddy wouldn’t let her see him. Her magic had made him better, and she would do that again if she needed to, but she would be happier if Peter didn’t need it.

Peter worried about her, and she always worried about him.

“Okay, bud, time to turn them over,” Mister Bucky said.

Peter lifted the pancakes one by one with the spatula and flipped them. They were perfectly brown, and Morgan’s mouth watered. They were going to be so tasty, and she couldn’t wait to eat them.

“Good morning, Miss. Morgan,” Uncle Rhodey said, coming into the kitchen and giving her back a gentle pat.

Morgan beamed at him. “Morning, Uncle Rhodey.”

“Do your parents know where you are?” he asked.

Morgan nodded eagerly. “Yep. They said I could have breakfast with Petey, and they’d have a quiet morning together. I think that means they’re going to be kissing.” She made a face.

Rhodey laughed. “I think you’re probably right.”

Morgan liked kisses when they were for her, like when Daddy gave her so many cheek kisses and his beard tickled, but when Momma and Daddy got all gooey and started kissing and hugging, she liked to wiggle between them to make it stop. That made them laugh, so she knew they didn’t really mind.

Morgan watched Mister Bucky as he cut a plate of fruit into chunks to go with their pancakes, and she watched his funny arm move. It was different from anything she'd seen before, made of dark metal. She wondered where it had come from and what happened to his real arm. Had he been born with only one arm? How would he have been able to crawl with one arm?

“How did you crawl, Mister Bucky?” she asked.

Mister Bucky looked confused, and Peter frowned. “What do you mean, Mo?” he asked.

"With only one hand, how could you crawl when you're little? Did you always have one hand, or did you lose it?"

Mister Bucky flinched, and Peter placed a hand on his arm and said something too quiet for Morgan to hear. It gave her a funny feeling in her tummy, as if she was in trouble.

“Morgan, that’s not a polite thing to ask,” Uncle Rhodey said, his tone scolding.

Uncle Rhodey didn’t scold her often, only when they were fishing and he thought she wasn’t being careful enough by the lake. She didn’t like being in trouble. It made her tummy squirm and her eyes sting.

“Sorry,” she said quietly, casting her eyes down.

“No,” Mister Bucky said firmly, making her look up. “It’s an innocent question, Morgan, and you’re allowed to ask. I was a grown man when I lost my arm in an accident. This arm was made by some friends of mine to replace a different metal one that I hated.”

Morgan frowned. “You hated your arm?”

Mister Bucky swallowed hard. Peter looked at him, patted his arm, then came to Morgan and swung her up into his arms.

“Do you want to know something special, Mo?” he asked.

Morgan felt a bit better in Peter's arms, like she wasn't in trouble anymore, and she nodded.

“Bucky is over one-hundred years old. So is Steve.”

Morgan’s eyes widened. “But that’s _so_ old. You don’t look so old.”

Mister Bucky smiled slightly. “I might not look it, but I sometimes feel it, Morgan.”

Peter hugged her closer. “When Bucky was a young man, not as young as me, he was fighting in a war, and he was a hero."

“Like you?” Morgan asked.

“Way better than me, Mo, because Bucky didn’t have any of the special healing or strength I have. He was much braver than me.”

Mister Bucky shook his head, but his eyes were smiling.

"You remember when I came back from my vacation, and I was sad and sick?" Peter asked.

“Yeah. My magic made you better.”

“It did,” Peter gave her a squeeze. “I was sad and sick because something bad happened to me. It happened to Bucky, too. People did mean things to him for a long time. But…” He bounced her a little in his arms, making her smile. “Bucky was much stronger and braver than me because he made himself better without your magic. He did have a hand that he hated, because nasty people made him use it to do things he didn’t want to do, but he made himself better with some help from his friends. Now, he’s all better, an even bigger hero, and he’s got this amazing new hand that only ever helps people.”

Morgan looked between Peter, whose rainbow eyes were shining with happiness and a special pride, to Mister Bucky, who was staring at Peter with his lips parted and a confused look on his face.

“So, Mister Bucky is as strong and brave as you?” Morgan asked.

“He’s even better,” Peter said seriously. “I just got lucky to have you and your magic. Bucky had to do it the hard way.”

Mister Bucky stared at them, then crossed the room and put his arms around Peter. Because Peter was still holding Morgan, she was part of the hug, too. She liked it. Mister Bucky was warm, and he smelled good, and though his metal arm felt funny, she felt the same safe feeling she had when Peter held her while she slept.

Mister Bucky moved back, rubbing his face.

Morgan watched him for a moment, mulling over a question in her mind, and then she decided to ask it because if you didn’t ask, you never knew.

“Mister Bucky, is your arm really metal?” she asked. “Like the fridge in my house.”

Bucky nodded. “It really is, and you don’t have to call me Mister Bucky. Just Bucky is fine.”

Morgan felt a warm tickle in her tummy, like a hug. “Bucky, if your arm is like a fridge, will magnets stick to it? Because we’ve got a fridge at home with all kinds of magnets on it that Momma and Daddy use to hold up photos and the pictures I make at preschool.”

Bucky gave a short laugh. “You know, Morgan, I’ve never tried to stick magnets to it, so I don’t know. I think we should find out, don’t you?”

Morgan nodded eagerly. “Yeah!”

Peter laughed, too, his eyes happy and his chest bouncing against Morgan’s. “Friday, do you think you can get some fridge magnets delivered special order?”

“I most certainly can, Peter,” Friday replied. “They will be here this afternoon.”

“Thanks,” Peter said, then set Morgan down and rushed to the stove. “They’re burning!”

“We’ll make more,” Bucky said, his eyes happy and lips turned upward. He gave Morgan a wink and said, “We need a good breakfast if we’re going to be experimenting later, don’t we, Little Miss?”

Morgan nodded eagerly, filled with the happy tickly feeling she got when she was with people she loved.

It was going to be a great day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… What do you think? I absolutely love writing Morgan. I especially like her with Peter, but Rjcarreno77 wanted things a little more Morgan-focused, so Peter is going to have to take a step back next time.   
> Until next time…  
> Jadey xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday Wonderful People!   
> No update for Story IV today, because I’m saving the first full chapter of that for Friday. I have this, though, some Morgan fluff. She’s hanging with Steve this time. This prompt came from Rjcarreno77, who wanted to see Steve and Tony follow through with the idea of Morgan sledding with Steve's shield. Obviously, I can't do that in the summer setting of the story, so I improvised.  
> Hope you enjoy xxx

Morgan cast her eyes down and scuffed the carpet with the toe of her sneaker. “I don’t want you to go,” she grumbled.

Peter tapped her chin, making her raise her head, and she saw his pretty rainbow eyes were sad. “Smile for me, Mo,” he begged.

Morgan shook her head. “No. I don’t want you to go.”

Peter stroked her hair. “I know you don’t, but I need to go. The people I’m going to see are really important to me, and I’ve not seen them for a while as I’ve been so busy. They’ll be sad if I don’t come.”

“I’ll be sad if you go,” Morgan said.

Peter smiled slightly. “I’ll be a little sad to go, too, but I’ll be back soon. Besides, you’ve got lots of people here to play with. Uncle Rhodey says he’s not had a chance to play with you for _ages_ , so you could spend the day with him. Or Steve looks bored, so maybe you could play with him.”

Morgan mulled over his words. She liked playing with Uncle Rhodey, he was fun, and she’d not played with Mister Steve before, but it was more fun when Peter was there, too. She wanted to play with all her people at once.

Daddy strode into the room, his eyes moving between Peter and Morgan, and he said, “You’re still here, Pete?”

Peter nodded. “I was just talking to Mo. We’re having a little trouble saying goodbye.”

Daddy sighed, and he came to lift Morgan into his arms and hug her tight. “Are you giving your brother a hard time, Maguna?”

Morgan shrugged. “I want him to stay.”

Daddy frowned. “I understand that, but it’s not fair to make Peter feel bad because he has to go away. Did he tell you where he’s going?”

“No,” Morgan said, her bottom lip pooching out in a pout.

“He’s going to see some of his family,” Tony said. “People he doesn’t see often. He misses them lots. Besides, you have lots of time to play with Peter. He’ll only be gone a little while.”

"How long?" Morgan asked, sensing she was going to lose this battle, so she might as well be good so Daddy didn’t get frowny with her the way he did when he thought she was being naughty. She wasn’t being naughty, not really; she just wanted to play with her brother. Daddy might think she was being spoiled, though, and he didn’t like that.

“I’ll be back by dinner,” Peter said. “I promise.”

Morgan considered and nodded. She could wait that long. “Okay.”

Peter beamed. “Great.” He leaned close and kissed her cheek then and said, “Maybe you can persuade Bucky and Sam to make something special for dinner. Sam’s lasagne is pretty awesome.”

“Okay,” Morgan said, brightening again with her task. If Peter came home to lasagne, he’d be extra happy.

Peter waved then disappeared in his magical way. Morgan stared at the spot he’d been, and then wriggled out of Daddy’s arms and said, “Will you play with me, Daddy?”

“Actually,” Mister Steve said, coming to them and looking between Morgan and Daddy, “Your daddy gave me an idea for something we could do, and I thought, with Peter away, it’s the perfect opportunity for us to see if it works before showing him.”

Morgan frowned. “What idea did Daddy give you?”

“Yeah, Steve,” Daddy said, his brow furrowed. “What idea did I give you?”

“Well, you thought Morgan might have a use for my shield, and we don’t have snow, but we’ve got that cupboard full of stuff for Peter’s birthday party, so we could test out something there.” He grinned. “I was thinking we could set up the Slip ‘N Slide Morgan said we absolutely needed.”

Morgan bounced on her heels and clapped her hands. “Yeah! Daddy, can we? We need to make sure it works before Peter’s birthday because he’ll be sad if it’s broken and he shouldn’t be sad on his birthday—and they’re so much fun. We had one at the summer party for school, and I went down it so fast I got dizzy, and—”

Daddy pressed his finger to her lips, and she cut off, fixing him with her best pleading eyes. They only worked sometimes, as Daddy had his rules, too, but she saw by the smile that curled his lips that this was going to be one of those times.

“I think that’s a great idea,” he said. “Peter would definitely be sad if it didn’t work for his birthday.” He winked at Mister Steve and said, “It’s very thoughtful of you to want to check it for him, Morgan.”

Morgan hugged her arms around herself. She liked it when Daddy said things like that; they gave her the happy, proud feeling in her tummy. Though she'd not _really_ been thinking of Peter when she said it—she’d been more excited about playing on the Slip ‘N Slide—it was nice when Daddy was pleased with her.

"Okay," Daddy said. "Morgan, go get your swimsuit on and tell Momma what we're doing. Ask her to help you put your sunscreen on. It's warm today, and we don't want you getting burned. Me and Steve will get everything set up outside."

Morgan hugged Daddy's legs and then ran back down the hall, past the bedrooms, and into their apartment, where Momma was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop open and lots of papers spread out in front of her.

She looked up and smiled at Morgan as she ran in and said, "Hey, honey, what's going on?"

Morgan shifted from foot to foot, too excited to stay still, and said, “We’re going to play on the Slip ‘N Slide! I need my swimsuit and sunscreen so I don't burn—Daddy said so."

Momma closed her laptop and got out of her chair. “Daddy’s right. Which swimsuit do you want to wear? We brought your yellow one and the pink with flowers.”

Morgan considered, deciding on the pink with flowers as that had the frilly shorts, which made her look like a flower, too. She told Momma what she wanted, and Momma led her into the bedroom and searched through the dresser for her swimsuit.

Morgan was so excited that she had trouble getting dressed, but Momma was smiling and patient and didn't complain when Morgan wriggled as she braided her hair.

Morgan was looking forward to playing and not sad anymore about Peter going away. She was doing something important, checking the Slip ‘N Slide, and she could tell him all about her day when he got home. Or maybe not. She should keep the Slip ‘N Slide a secret so he was surprised at his birthday party. She was good at secrets, she had lots, and she’d like to surprise Peter as he was usually the one with all the surprises.

Yes, she’d keep a secret, and that would make his birthday even better.

xXx

“You sure about this, Steve?” Momma asked.

“It was Tony’s idea technically,” Mister Steve said. “And she’ll be perfectly safe. We’ll all be ready in case she veers off course.”

“I wasn’t worried about that as much as Captain America’s shield being used as a water ride.”

Mister Steve waved a hand. “It’s fine. Besides, this is part of Morgan’s legacy. Howard made it. I think he’d like to see his granddaughter using it.”

Daddy made a funny noise and looked away, but Momma smiled and nodded.

Morgan knew her grandpa was called Howard, and her grandma was Maria. She’d never met them, but their photo was on the special shelf beside Peter's picture, which meant they were important. Daddy didn't talk about Grandpa much, but he had lots of stories about Morgan's grandma.

“My grandpa made that?” Morgan asked.

Mister Steve nodded. “He did. A long time ago, when I was young, he was my friend, and he made this for me.”

Morgan looked at the shield with more admiration now. Her grandpa had made it. She couldn’t work out how Mister Steve had been his friend when Grandpa had died a _long_ time ago, and Mister Steve looked younger than Daddy. But Peter said he was very old, over a whole hundred years, so maybe he had some magic like Peter. Morgan thought Peter's magic was better as she wouldn't want to never get older. If she was stuck as five forever, she would never be old enough to have her own special suit to be a hero like Daddy and Peter.

Nope, Morgan thought getting older was better.

"Ready, Morgan?" Mister Steve asked, holding the shield at the top of the Slip ‘N Slide, which was all wet with the hoses Mister Steve and Daddy had set up to make it slippery.

“Yep,” Morgan said, climbing onto the shield and crossing her legs, her hands gripping the sides.

“You want to wait at the bottom, Tony?” Mister Steve asked.

Daddy nodded and jogged down the low hill to stand at the end where the inflatable wall that was ready to catch her.

Momma, Mister Bucky, Miss Natasha, and Mister Sam all positioned themselves along the path, ready to catch her as Mister Steve said, and Daddy cupped his hands around his mouth and said, “Go for it, Steve.”

Morgan braced herself and then squealed as Mister Steve gave the shield a push, and she began to whizz down the hill. The shield veered from side to side, but it stayed on the wet mat. The wind rushed past Morgan’s face, making her gasp and giggle. It felt like she was flying, and she wondered if this was how Peter felt when he was swinging.

With a final rush and squeal, she collided with the bottom, rolled off the shield, and clutched her tummy laughing.

“You okay, Maguna?” Daddy asked, peering down at her.

Morgan nodded eagerly. “That was the most fun _ever_! Can I do it again?”

Daddy smiled really wide and said, “You can, but shall we ask Steve if he wants a turn first?”

“Yes!” Morgan said. “He has to try. It’s so good, and you go so fast. Mister Steve will love it.”

Daddy laughed and picked up the shield. “Race you to the top,” he said.

Morgan sped away, leaving him behind as she knew she would as Morgan was fastest in her class when they did races, and Daddy was old and slow. She reached the top and waved at him as he huffed and puffed toward her, his face red. When he reached the top, he handed Mister Steve the shield and said, “Maguna’s made an executive decision, Cap. You get to take a turn.”

Mister Steve looked uncertain, and Mister Bucky laughed. Morgan watched, waiting to see if he'd do it or say he was too old, which grownups sometimes did.

Mister Steve nodded, though, and dropped the shield down then sat on it, his legs curled up. He was much bigger than Morgan, and she thought he looked uncomfortable, but when he said, “Can you give me a push, Morgan?” she happily obliged and watched as he zoomed down the hill. He made a sound like Morgan had made, a happy squeal, and Mister Bucky bowed over laughing.

Morgan’s tummy was filled with butterflies of excitement, and she danced as Mister Steve collided at the bottom and fell off the shield, just like she had. He got up, his clothes dripping wet as he’d not been wearing his swim shorts, and called, “Your turn, Buck.”

Mister Bucky nodded and grinned, jogging to the top of the hill as Mister Steve carried the shield to them.

Morgan thought she was going to have to wait a long time for her next turn, as all Daddy’s friends were shouting about taking a turn, but she didn’t mind.

She was having a lot of fun. This was way better than schoolwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… What did you think? When Rjcarreno77 said she wanted Peter to be elsewhere, to focus on Morgan with other characters, I flinched and thought I couldn’t do it. It’s the Peter/Morgan bond I love to write. However, I enjoyed writing this one, and I’ looking forward to tackling another character next. If you have any ideas of characters or scenes you’d like to see for this story, or ideas for other outtakes/one-shots, let me know.   
> Until next time…  
> Jadey xxx


	4. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All!   
> Sorry there’s been a lack of updates for this little story. I’ve been deep in Story V. I got this one finished finally, though, so here it is. Hope you enjoy xxx

Momma had made Morgan take a bath when they finished with the Slip ‘N Slide, and she’d washed Morgan’s hair, too, so Morgan had to sit on the bed for a long time while Momma dried it and then combed it. When she was finally done, and Morgan’s hair was shiny and bouncy, she went to the closet to choose some clean clothes. She didn’t have _all_ her clothes here; some were still at their house by the lake as Morgan had so many.

Momma said Morgan was as much of a fashion-nister as her daddy, which Morgan thought meant she liked clothes as much. Morgan really did like clothes. She liked to have lots of outfits to choose from for each day depending on what she wanted to do.

When she went fishing with Uncle Rhodey in the summer, she wore her shorts and the tops with little string sleeves—and lots of sun lotion as Momma said she’d burn without it. When it was cold, which it was when fall and winter came to the lake, she wore fluffy sweaters and jeans instead of skirts to keep warm when she played outside. Even when it was really cold and Momma and Daddy said she was going to freeze, Morgan liked to play outside in the air where all the animals and bugs were.

It was summer now, nice and warm, and Morgan could wear what she wanted without being cold. And what she wanted was her fluffy pink skirt that looked like the one Angelina Ballerina wore in the show Morgan liked to watch where they all talked in funny voices like Vision. Momma said that was a British accent, and Daddy said one of his favorite people in the world was British. He’d been called Jarvis and he’d taken care of Daddy when he was young.

“Ballerina today, huh?” Momma asked as she pointed to the skirt.

“Yep,” Morgan said. “And my white shirt with puffy sleeves.”

“As you wish,” Momma said, and took out the top then handed it to Morgan to be put on.

When she was dressed, Morgan bounced out of the room and then made her way out of their home and to the big rooms where all Peter’s and Daddy’s friends were. Mister Steve and Bucky were playing cards and Daddy was making coffee at the counter with Miss Natasha. Morgan ran to daddy and hugged his legs, and he scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

“Well, Maguna, look at you all pretty. Did Momma do your hair, too?”

“Yep. And I’m wearing my ballet clothes like Angelina.”

“Angelina?” Miss Natasha asked.

Daddy rolled his eyes. “It’s this retro kid’s show about a ballerina mouse. Morgan found them on PBS and I ended up buying all of them so she could watch whenever she liked.”

“They’re the best,” Morgan said eagerly. “There’s books, too, which me and Momma are reading, but they’re at home.”

“We’ll bring them back next time we go there,” Daddy promised, spinning her around once then setting her down. “You know, if you want to talk about ballet, you need to ask Natasha.”

Morgan turned to Miss Natasha and saw that she was narrowing her eyes at Daddy. “Do you like ballet, Miss Natasha?” Morgan asked a little tentatively.

Miss Natasha smiled and it changed her whole face. She looked kind and friendly, like Peter always looked. “I used to love ballet, Morgan,” she said. “I haven’t done any for a long time, though.”

“Why not?” Morgan asked. “Did you hurt your foot?”

Miss Natasha shook her head and laughed softly. "No. I guess there just wasn't the time or opportunity for me to dance."

Morgan bit her lip and shifted from foot to foot. “Can you show me how?” she asked.

Miss Natasha considered a moment and then she smiled again and said, “Sure I can. I’ll be right back.”

Morgan beamed and saw that Mister Steve and Bucky had put down their cards and come to join them.

“Is Nat really going to show us her ballet?” Steve asked.

Daddy nodded. “Apparently. It’s obviously Maguna’s charms working their magic again.”

“Or I’m just a nice person,” Miss Natasha said, coming back with a box in her hands. She carried it to them and knelt in front of Morgan. After a pause, in which her eyes looked a little sad, she took off the top of the box and said, “These were mine, Morgan, when I was young.”

Morgan stared at the pink pair of ballet shoes, their ribbons wrapped around them, and gasped. They were so pretty. Morgan had wanted shoes like that for her birthday, but then Peter had come back and then everything had been busy and he’d gone away again and she’d been too busy missing him to remember to put them on her birthday wish list.

“Oooh, pretty,” Morgan said, touching a finger to one of the silky ribbons.

“Do you want to try them on?” Miss Natasha asked.

Morgan nodded eagerly. “Yes, please!”

“They look a little big, Nat,” Daddy said.

“We can make it work,” Miss Natasha said.

She grabbed the kitchen roll from the counter then led Morgan over to the couch and sat her down. Morgan wriggled back so her feet were hanging off the end, and she watched as Miss Natasha tore off sheets of kitchen towel and stuffed them into the funny shaped toes of the shoes.

“Do you know why they have these toes, Morgan?” Miss Natasha asked.

Morgan shook her head. “No.”

They’re called pointe shoes. I have some in my size, too, but I’ve not worn them yet. I bought them as they were…” She trailed off and bit her lip.

“They were a memory,” Bucky suggested.

She nodded and smiled at Morgan.

“Now, do you know any of the ballet moves from your show?”

Morgan nodded eagerly. “I know the plee-yay and I can kinda do the spins.”

“They’re called pirouettes,” Miss Natasha said. “Would you like me to show you?”

“Yes, please,” Morgan said, folding her hands under her chin.

Miss Natasha stood up and looked around. Everyone was watching her, which she didn’t seem happy about, and Morgan worried she wasn’t going to show her now.

After a moment, though, Miss Natasha kicked off her sneakers and moved to the middle of the room. Morgan moved closer, so she could see everything, and she gasped as Miss Natasha rose onto her tiptoes and began to spin around and around.

It was different seeing a real person doing it to Angelina, so much better, and Miss Natasha's hair flew out around her.

Someone cheered, and Miss Natasha came to a dead stop. She looked angry, and Morgan looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Sam looked embarrassed.

“Can you teach me how to do it?” Morgan asked.

Miss Natasha nodded and smiled. “I can, but I think we’ll do it without the peanut gallery.”

“What’s a peanut gallery?” Morgan asked.

"These ingrates," Daddy said. "Everyone out. Miss Maguna is having a ballet lesson, and neither she nor Nat needs an audience." He herded them to the door with his arms and then grumbled as they left.

When it was just Morgan, Daddy, and Miss Natasha left, Daddy sat down on the couch and said, “You want me to do emails or something, Nat?”

Miss Natasha shook her head and smiled. “No, you can watch your little girl shine.”

Daddy grinned and leaned forward to watch.

“Okay, Morgan, how good is your balance?” Miss Natasha asked.

Morgan wasn’t sure what she meant, so she lifted one foot to balance to show what she could do, but that made Miss Natasha laugh.

“Can you stand on tiptoes?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Morgan said. “I have to because Momma puts the juice pops on the high shelf and I can’t reach unless I’m on tiptoes.”

Daddy snorted.

“Show me,” Miss Natasha said.

Morgan did, wobbling a little in the funny shoes, but once she’d got steady, she found it was easier with the special toes of the shoes.

“That’s great,” Miss Natasha said. “You’re a natural. Now, try turning.”

Morgan did, wobbling a little, and Miss Natasha clapped her hands. “That’s perfect. Now, keep your back straight and shoulders straight. Head nice and high.”

Morgan did as she was told, and then tried another turn.

“Look at you,” Miss Natasha said. “You’re even better than me.

Morgan knew that wasn't true because she was a little wobbly and Miss Natasha hadn't wobbled at all when she'd been spinning, but Morgan felt good that she was saying it. It made her chest feel warm and happy, like she was doing it right, even if she wasn't better.

“Okay, rest a moment,” Miss Natasha said. “Then we’ll do pliés.”

Morgan nodded. She thought she could do them as she’s practiced in her bedroom after watching Angelina a few times.

She waved to Daddy, who was watching with a smile, and then waited for Miss Natasha to tell her what to do next. Daddy waved back, and he lifted his phone and pointed it at her like he did when he was taking pictures.

“You filming this, Stark?” Miss Natasha asked.

“Damn right,” he said. “When my little girl is a prima ballerina, we’ll need proof of how it started.”

Miss Natasha laughed. “Yeah, Black Widow, ballet teacher. People are going to believe that.”

“The ones that don’t know you might not,” Daddy said, voice soft. “But everyone that does already knows who you are.”

Miss Natasha gave him a funny look and then said, “Okay, Morgan, keeping your feet together like this,” she positioned her own feet so they were a line, “bend your knees while keeping your back straight.”

Biting her lip with concentration, as it was a bit hard to do, Morgan bent her knees and looked at Miss Natasha to see her reaction.

She gave Morgan that smile again, the one that looked like a secret, and said, “Good job. Let’s see if we can get a little routine ready for you to show your brother when he gets back.”

Morgan nodded eagerly. She was having the best day. She’d snuggled with Peter and eaten breakfast with all his friends, played on the Slip ‘N Slide, and now she was going to learn ballet to show Peter.

He was going to be pleased when he saw what she could do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… A little Natasha and Morgan interaction. We’ve got Avengers left to do and I’ve got no clear ideas on what to do with them, so if you’ve got suggestions, let me know.   
> Until next time…  
> Jadey xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So… It was short but was it entertaining? This was originally just going to be the first scene in a one-shot, but I decided to post as I write to take the pressure off between weekend updates. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Until next time…  
> Clowns or Midgets xxx


End file.
